Ivy Crowns
by Under A Cloud
Summary: Her bet with her girl mates was simple and innocent enough; get Fuji Syuusuke to attend the Winter Ball with her as her date. Falling in love was never part of the plan – damn it, when will middle school drama ever end? (FujixOC)
1. This Was How It Started

I've recently cleared the sadist of Rikkai Dai, and now I'm writing about the sadist of Seigaku. What's with me and sadists, really? That aside, Romance/Humour are a pair of genres I never dared to venture into at the same time, but well I'll try and see how things go along :)

Summary: Her bet with her girl mates was simple and innocent enough; get Fuji Syuusuke to attend the Winter Ball with her as her date. Falling in love was never part of the plan – damn it, when will middle school drama ever end!? (FujixOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

**Ivy Crowns**

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Was How It Started**

* * *

Actually, Minamoto Tsuki wasn't too sure how she got into her current…_ predicament_.

Recap:

"Tsu-chan! Over here!" Kanzaki Miru waved Tsuki over and complained, "Really, you're so slow!"

"_You_ would be late too if you ended up in the hands of Jigoku-sensei," grumbled Tsuki as she dragged her fatigued body over to where her friends were seated, her knees were shaking like she had scaled Mt. Everest and got thrown into an ice bath right after it – damn it, were those knees still hers? And can't Miru be a little more sympathetic towards someone who was most unfortunately allocated to Jigoku-sensei for PE? She was taking PE under Jigoku-sensei, as in_ the_ Jigoku-sensei who was famous for _literally_ living up to his name as one hell of a teacher. _Jikuni wa Jigoku, Jigoku no sensei._ That was Seigaku's Jigoku-sensei in a nutshell. Whoever invented this pun deserved an accolade in Tsuki's book. (The kanji character 国 can be read as either 'goku' or 'kuni'. 'Jigoku' means hell)

"Right, right. Anyway, congrats for surviving your third trip to hell and finding your way back; five more remain till the end of the term!" Miru wrapped her fist in her palm and gestured towards Tsuki, grinning.

"… Should I thank you?" asked Tsuki wryly. She couldn't even muster the strength to roll her eyes. Making her way to the school cafeteria pretty much drained what remnant of energy she had after PE lesson with Jigoku-sensei, not to mention the sprint – like sprint to the end – she embarked on to claim a cubicle before the crowd came in. Getting caught up in the stampede of 116 girls; some of which are star players of the various Seigaku sports teams whose outstanding physiques have invited debate about whether any clear distinctions existed between the male and female species; was no joking affair.

Sweeping her long navy-blue hair which was an utter mess (not that she cared, she had _every _right to disregard her hair after PE lesson with Jigoku-sensei) over one shoulder, Tsuki threw herself onto an empty seat. A pale hand pushed a packet of juice in front of her as she settled herself down.

"Thanks, Baru-chan," Tsuki nodded gratefully to the sapphire-eyed blond girl who smiled sweetly in return, and Tsuki thought to herself for the umpteenth time since she had come to know Suigintou Baruki: looks can be _really_ deceiving,

_Ouch. Ouch._ Tsuki bit back a sharp hiss when she accidentally exerted the wrong muscles. Damn it, she didn't even move that much! Those sore muscles were definitely going to hurt like a _bitch_ for the rest of the week. Yet another repeat of the cycle she had been undergoing ever since she came under Jigoku-sensei. Joy, right?

"So, Tsu-chan, Baru-chan and I were talking about something while you were being held back by Jigoku-sensei. Just as you walked over from the changing room, we finalized the plans. You see, we are in our senior year of middle school already, right?" said Miru cheerfully as she dangled her legs back and forth, "We think that it'd be a waste if we just graduate like this. Therefore, Tsu-chan… Baru-chan and I have decided to end middle school with a blast, or to phrase it otherwise; we want to graduate without leaving any regret behind."

"… Wait, stop. Don't tell me about it. I want _nothing_ to do with what you have in mind," Tsuki interrupted, her inner danger detector was flickering and wailing like an ambulance siren – it was the call for top security. Intuition told her that it'd be wise to stay out of this.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Tsu-chan! What are you worried about? Even Baru-chan has agreed already!" Miru pouted and admonished Tsuki.

"All the more why I should be worried, no? Please, I _implore_ you, just leave me out of this, okay?" Tsuki shook her head, firmly maintaining her stance on this particular issue.

"No, no, no! Not this time, Tsu-chan! You _must_ join us on this endeavour!" Miru wailed and grabbed Tsuki by the arm, causing the latter to wince in pain.

"Tsu-chan!" Baruki gasped softly and anxiously called Tsuki's name.

"Let go, Miru, and we can talk over it," said Tsuki through gritted teeth.

Upon realizing the pain she was causing to her friend, Miru immediately released Tsuki's arm, "Sorry, Tsu-chan! I didn't mean to... but do you mean it when you said we can talk over it?" Light grey orbs hopefully stared into onyx pools.

… Damn. She _knew_ she was going to pay the price for being unable to tame her tongue someday. Albeit reluctant, Tsuki was a girl of her words. She nodded, "shoot, fill me in and we'll see about it."

"Aww come on, it's not that bad! You know about the Winter Ball, right? It's really simple… since none of us has a boyfriend, we have decided that each of us will attend the event with a famous companion! Baru-chan and I even made up a list of the potential candidates and picked out the three most eligible boys. Since Baru-chan and I have already selected who we want to bring to the ball, you're left with the final candidate – not to worry, he's a very fine young lad."

_Fine young lad? _Tsuki almost scoffed and asked Miru "how old are you?" She sounded like an agent at a dating agency; either that or an aspiring matchmaker-in-training.

"And who might that be, if I may ask?" asked Tsuki, onyx-coloured eyes warily regarding her two friends whose brains, she believed, comprised 95% of childish antics, 5% of other little odds and ends.

"Why the tensai of Seigaku boys tennis club, Fuji Syuusuke of course!" Miru announced gleefully, looking proud like she had conquered the Sun.

(The head of North Korea would be _very_ interested in having a tea session with her if she did.)

"… I refuse," said Tsuki flatly.

"What!? Why! We left _the best _to you!" Miru cried out incredulously.

"I don't even know him personally. How am I supposed to ask him out?" Tsuki almost shrugged her shoulders until she felt the tightness in her muscles which ensured that she'd sit up straight in a prim and proper manner. There would be price to pay if she tried to act cool now.

"_Excuses!_ Baru-chan and I aren't acquainted with our targets either!" Miru raised her voice and _shrieked_ at Tsuki, causing the latter's ear to twitch with contempt. Fortunately… The noises in the cafeteria provided cover for Miru's voice. They really weren't discussing very conventional nor honourable things here.

"Well, I said you could fill me in but I didn't agree to jump on the bandwagon. Fuji Syuusuke is free game; go for it if you want to."

"You… you…" Miru was at a loss for words – she was never as witty as Tsuki.

"Tsu-chan, it can't be that you're afraid of losing, can it?" asked Baruki in her soft voice which was almost drowned out by the cacophony around them.

_... Oh no she didn't._

"Am not," Tsuki scowled at Baruki, Minamoto Tsuki was _never_ afraid.

Across Tsuki, Miru's grey eyes were glittering with excitement – of course, how could she forget about Tsuki's weakness when it came to her pride? I spy with my little eye, a vulnerable point in the enemy's defence!

"Really? Well_ I_ believe that you are!" Miru challenged, taking up Baruki's prompt.

"Like I said, am _not_," Tsuki's eyes narrowed.

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"For the last time, am not!" Tsuki finally snapped and her brain malfunctioned; her mind fell into a state of perturbation and everything was all over the place, she didn't even register what slipped from her lips next – "Fine! Bring Fuji Syuusuke to the Winter Ball, right? I'll do it!"

"What if you don't manage to ask him out?" Baruki interjected, innocuous blue eyes looking into Tsuki's dark onyx pools.

"I'll voluntarily sign up for Jigoku-sensei's PE class next semester!"_ Yet another line she was going to regret later. _

"Deal," Miru smiled slyly, and at the moment when the deal was sealed, hot blood retreated from Tsuki's brains.

Tsuki blinked, her senses slowly returning to her. She looked over her friends and felt a chill run down her spine. What the _heck _happened that caused Miru and Baruki to smirk in a scarily similar way that was freaking her out?

"Well, Tsu-chan, good luck on your conquest of Fuji Syuusuke, remember, Baru-chan and I are _always_ here to help!" said Miru wistfully – somehow, Tsuki pictured her as a cackling witch instead. You know, like the one from 'Hansel and Gretel'?

… And that was the full recap, or so Tsuki was told, because she doesn't remember _shit _after the childish squabble she had with Miru. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. At times when she gets pushed over the edge, it would seem that her brains would shut down and some sort of primal instinct takes over. Might she mention that these instincts have landed her in plenty of troubles? It was a pain in the ass, quite literally so. It doesn't help that she possesses absolute _no_ memory of what happens during those brief moments when she loses it all.

"All you have to remember, Tsu-chan, is that you have to bring Fuji Syuusuke to the Winter Ball," said Miru airily as she cupped her face, "Five months is all you have, Tsu-chan. If you fail, you'll continue to make a weekly trip to hell during the next semester. Do you best if you want to change your fate."

"Miru, are you trying to impersonate those oracles from the movies?" asked Tsuki placidly, "If you are, you're an _awful _actor."

"… No, and if you still have the energy to incite a quarrel with me you should think about how to conquer Fuji Syuusuke," Miru felt the veins on her temples threatening to burst.

"How do I know whether you're lying to me or not?" Tsuki raised a brow sceptically.

"I'm astounded, Tsu-chan, you don't trust us – your best friends!" Miru gasped and made a rueful face.

"… That's because you're not very trustworthy," Tsuki pointed out.

"Actually… I did a voice recording on my phone, would Tsu-chan like to hear it?" Baruki smiled bashfully and held out her phone, finger pointing towards Recording03.

(Afterwards when Tsuki thought about it, what _were _01 and 02?)

"Ingenious, Baru-chan!" Miru gave Baruki a thumb up.

… _I knew it, _Tsuki thought, Baruki had_ always_ been the most fearsome out of the three of them. Tsuki wasn't sure if she really said that – but if Baruki said that she had proof, then it didn't matter what the truth used to be. Baruki would _rewrite_ the truth.

"No, it's fine," Tsuki muttered, resigning to her fate with a tired sigh.

She _still _didn't know how exactly she landed in this situation, but it didn't matter anymore because she was stuck in a quagmire – a quagmire created by Baruki, a quagmire in which she could flail her arms for all the world cared and she would never get out; a quagmire in which she could flaunt her wide array of flamboyant curse words from a myriad of obscure languages and nobody will be impressed; a quagmire in which she could kick her legs and she'd only sink further down like she was trapped in quicksand.

_Joy_, really.

* * *

Any form of support will be appreciated greatly :) I like hearing from my readers so reviews, in particular, are my driving force behind writing. Well I had fun writing this, and I do think it'd be an unexpectedly (wild and) fun story. So hop on the ride if you'd like to see how the story between Tsuki and Fuji will unfold xD


	2. He's The Other Target!

Hugs to **YunaBrown** for reviewing the first chapter! :D Thanks to everyone else who followed/ favourite'd too :)

**Confirmed side pairing in this story: TezukaxOC**

**Ivy Crowns**

* * *

**Chapter 2: He's The Other Target!**

* * *

How To Secure Your Winter Date V2

_(P.S. Now includes customized advice on how to deal with various types of targets!)_

Written by Suigintou Baruki, co-authored by Kanzaki Miru

Cover page design © Kanzaki Miru 20xx

All Rights Reserved

_Dedicated to our one and only Tsu-chan, keep going strong!_

**STEP 1:** Encounter the target. Everything must have a beginning to the end, and an end to the beginning. The first step to securing your winter date is – of course – to encounter your target if you haven't already done so.

_Advice: Experimental evidence points towards the fact that the clichéd fall-into-your-arms method does work, provided that the target is a common man. For specific genres of targets, please refer to the list below as a mean of guidance. _

**Cold, stoic type: **To encounter a target in the 'cold and stoic' category, our suggestion is to tackle him through his interests (should he have any), his occupation, family and friends etc. A head-on confrontation is not likely to do you any good because he is inclined to overlook you due to his (natural or deliberate) obliviousness to his surroundings.

**Warm, gentle type: **Arguably, they are some of the easiest targets to get acquainted with, simply because they won't refuse your advances (?). Be it due to chivalry or kindness, the warm and gentle targets can usually be befriended using any method. For best effect, though, we recommend trying the same method as suggested above for the 'cold and stoic' targets.

**Flirty, bad boy type: **From our observation, most attempts to obtain the attention of the flirty bad boys involve either bidding defiance to them or challenging them to bets. This is understandable, as things are often done this way in chick flick movies. In our humble opinion, however, none of those will _ever_ work out in real life. Therefore our advice would be to blend in with his clique and break down his walls from the interior. As to how you can do that, might we suggest tapping on your human relations – or, if you happen to know of his clique's common hangouts, do try your luck there. As a side note, please remember to go to shady areas in groups.

**Narcissistic, childish type: **They are by far some of the most popular targets because – according to our research – of girls' innate motherly instinct. To chance an encounter with a 'narcissistic and childish' target, our suggestion is to go by the traditional way: conquer him by the stomach. Offer your Home Economics production to the 'narcissistic and childish' target if you're confident; if you're not, please do your own research about his favourite food and seek out the best you could possibly afford. Food is a good bridge to form a good first impression. Please take note that you may have to bear with your target's incessant whining and mindless rambles before you officially get accepted within his realms.

**STEP 2:** Get to know the target. Of course – now that you've already encountered your target, you must further your relationship with him and to do so, understanding each other is a must~! (Insert heart shape here and a caricature of the co-author obviously done by the art-inept Miru herself)

_Advice: Now that your target is aware of your existence, you two have had a meeting point, right? Well this meeting point will be crucial to your fu – _

_Pak!_ With a harsh flick of her wrist, Tsuki flipped to the end of the compilation, where yet another ludicrous caricature of Miru's face was scrawled across the page. She looked up at her friends, pale face expressionless.

"What_ is_ this?" asked Tsuki, one hand tightly clutching the stack of paper which Miru, who had a positively _psychotic_ excited glint in her light grey eyes, forcefully shoved to the blue-haired girl during their common break time. Tsuki's deep onyx eyes were flickering between black and grey, like the customary faulty emergency sign you'd see outside the laboratory responsible for the outbreak of zombie apocalypse.

Menacing was understating her frigid stare, she took lessons from the best.

"It's your strategy guide to conquering Fuji Syuusuke of course!" Miru replied cheerily, looking extremely pleased with herself. With her watery doe-like eyes and a silly grin on her cherry-pink lips, she looked almost like a puppy wagging its tail and awaiting its owner's compliments.

Tsuki resisted the urge to ruffle Miru's head like she would her aunt's cat's fur. Looking cute was so _not_ going to get her anywhere.

"Doesn't Tsu-chan like it?" Baruki asked, looking a little forlorn, and her voice descended to a tottering pitch, "We wrote it especially for you…" Bright cerulean blue eyes on palm-sized face dimmed as disappointment swelled up in them, and sparse liquid seeped out from the edges of the sparkling clear pools. Despite being aware that she was being guilt tripped, Tsuki still consciously walked right into the trap.

… Why did she have to be weak to cute things? Defeated, Tsugi pressed her palm against her forehead. This was why she was constantly under the mercy of Suigintou Baruki, and at times even Kanzaki Miru.

With a hushed gruff, Tsuki muttered, "I got it. Thank… you." Never had she found an acrimonious taste like the words 'thank you' on her tongue at the moment.

Miru erupted in a triumphant grin, clearly over the moon that her best friend appreciated their hard work. Baruki showed an elusive smile, probably delight towards having coerced Tsuki into stomaching their antics again.

On the surface, the seemingly compelling Minamoto Tsuki was the head of the group, but behind closed doors and within its interior, the navy blue-haired girl's position was really akin to a_ slave_; the lowest of the caste system – _or_, to put it in a euphemistic and eloquent manner, she was a figurehead.

But… to look at it positively, having a position within the caste system was better than being an outcaste, right?

**~x~**

"Thank you for your hard work today," said Tsuki to the two rows of students seated on either side of her, "this meeting is now adjourned."

The members of the prestigious Seigaku student council exchanged good byes before they stood up and filtered through the door. While Tsuki was packing up, she was approached by a green-eyed golden-haired second year.

"Ano… Minamoto-fukukaichou, could you please help me to bring the budget plan for the term over to Tezuka-kaichou? It's rather urgent since the school's board of directors is pressing for it," Manabe, the treasurer scratched his head sheepishly, "I'd bring it over but my girlfriend is waiting for me."

Inwardly, Tsuki flinched upon the mention of Seigaku's 'King'.

Actually… she didn't used to be like that. In fact, Tsuki's relative immunity to Tezuka Kunimitsu's absolute zero zone (a term coined by his council mates and customized for Tezuka) was what landed her her position in Seigaku student council.

Recap, student council vice-president by-election a year ago:

_Seated along the length of a long table was a row of jittery boys and girls; some were first years, some were second years. Each of them was regarding the people seated on either side of them warily, some clasped their clammy hands together in an apprehensive stance. _

_One navy blue-haired girl sat right at one edge of the table; her expression not less grave than those seated on one side of her. With each 'tick' produced by the movement of the analogue clock's second hand, they were getting more edgy. _

_When the clock struck 3, a man arrived on the dot. In powerful strides, he cruised through the door and headed straight for his throne._

_He was a handsome man with a tall, lean build. Dark yellow hair bordering on faded auburn was styled neatly with a left parting, revealing dark eyes resembling dusk. _

_Everyone stood up and greeted the new arrival in unison, "Good morning, Tezuka-kaichou!"_

_It was literally a morning scene out of military camp. _

"_Good morning, please take a seat," Tezuka nodded and stated monotonously. Only after Tezuka seated himself did the rest resume sitting. Clearing his throat and looking straight ahead, Tezuka said, "By now, you must be aware that due to unforeseen circumstances, Miyabe-fukukaichou had regrettably resigned from her post. The school does not wish to disrupt the seniors who are preparing for their graduation exams, hence it has been decided that this by-election will be fully overseen and conducted by… me." Tezuka pushed his glasses up, "From this moment forth, the selection will commence. Should you not wish to partake in this by-election, please, feel free to make your way to the door."_

Gulp._ Several people swallowed in their throat. Of course they knew about it. Everybody here was contesting for the coveted position of vice-president of the student council now that it was open. They had been mentally prepared to work alongside Tezuka Kunimitsu for extended hours – but _holy_ freaking _everlasting_ perpetual _shit_, this was too much for the heart to take! Tezuka walking through the door was like a panther stalking towards its prey; him sitting across them was a jaguar about to pounce; and when he spoke – it was a toned down version of the lion roar. If his presence was any stronger than that, they'd probably suffer an instant death due to heart failure. _

_Within three minutes of Tezuka's entrance, three people stood up and excused themselves from the room. Eight candidates were left standing – or rather, sitting._

"_We will begin with the interview section now. Hiyuzaki Kaito, for what reason do you think you deserve to be the vice-president of Seigaku student council?" Tezuka inquired, stoic gaze fixated on the boy seated on the end of the table nearest to the door._

"_I… I…" The first year stammered, failing to articulate a coherent sentence._

"_Hn?" Tezuka emitted a low, indecipherable monosyllable. _

"_I'm very sorry!" Hiyuzaki stood up abruptly and hastily bowed, after which he made a mad dash for the door. The remaining candidates were left in a perturbing daze. _

_...Was their sight failing them or did Hiyuzaki's face really turn green? He looked like there was a horde of Bengal tigers on the chase – come to think about it, that was a fraction of the truth. Hording up in Seigaku was truly a waste of his talent. With that level of speed, he could easily secure a gold medal at the next Olympic meet. _

_Two other female candidates' faces turned pale after Hiyuzaki's impromptu escape. Enough said; they too got out of the room. _

_As of now, five people remained. _

_The next candidate Tezuka was set to question was a petite second year who looked like she was about to faint from nervousness. _

– _The ending to that story was… she really did. As soon as Tezuka uttered the first syllable of his sentence, the second year's eyelids fell down and she lost consciousness. But what really freaked the remaining candidates out was the follow-up to the _perhaps_ not quite unexpected event. Tezuka, with a majestic flick of his wrist, sent for the school medical staffs who were apparently on standby in the room next door. Armed with a stretcher and with help from the two young apprentices, the girl was removed from her seat and carried to the school clinic. _

_Indubitably… there'd be a rare influx of patients at the usually desolate medical room today._

_Tezuka's eyes flitted over the remaining four, frigid gaze holding everyone in place._

"_Subaru Misa, what do you think you can offer for the school?"_

_The second year who was named seemed comparatively calmer than the rest of her peers. Her expression was confident, her posture was straight. When she began speaking, though, her teeth started chattering and her voice quivered so much that it was hard to not notice that she _might _be a step away from being frozen by Tezuka's absolute zero zone. _

"_I-I-I, a-am s-s-s-killed i-i-n…" she paused to take a deep breath in hope of steadying the wild rhythm of her heartbeats, unfortunately, the courage she plucked up dissolved when her eyes accidentally met with Tezuka's. _

_(After the student council vice-president by-election, there was a strange rumour lurking about that Tezuka was a distant relative of a mystical Greek monster – the gorgon known as Medusa.)_

_One more was eliminated. Three remained. Pinching his forehead, Tezuka was unspeaking. _

_Finally, it came down to a battle of their endurance. This wasn't the student council meeting room anymore, it was a battlefield. The three remaining candidates exchanged cautious glances, each quietly assessing the others' stats. _

Who_, would be the one to survive to the end? _

_Beads of cold sweat trickled down the side of their heads. _

_Tsuki was shuffling uncomfortably in her seat. Endure, endure, endure, you've already come this far, just endure, endure, endure. While she repeated the same word in her mind over and over again, the other female candidate finally gave up and bowed customarily to Tezuka before exiting through the door. The candidate aside from Tsuki seemed bewildered by Tsuki's endless endurance. With his pride on the line, the boy gritted his teeth and straightened his back – _

_Wrong choice, for he looked Tezuka Kunimitsu in the eyes and suffered the same fate as the third last person who was eliminated. With her only competitor knocked out cold, Tsuki was the last man standing. _

_The final victor had emerged! _

"_Can you still speak?" Tezuka asked the only remaining candidate in the room, broad hands massaging his temples._

"_Uh?" Tsuki subconsciously uttered a response, "I guess so?"_

_Tezuka nodded, "From now on, I will be counting on you."_

Memory aside, the reason behind her jumpiness was rather nerve-wrecking. Tsuki applauded Baruki's bravery – but bringing Tezu-_freaking_-ka to the Winter Ball? It'd be a spectacular feat should she really achieve it. Because of their shady bet, Tsuki had been squirming before Tezuka for the past few days.

But she couldn't avoid him forever. He was the president, she was his vice. People would start talking if she continued acting strange.

Her cool facade unfaltering, Tsuki nodded her head, "I'll take it to him. Would you happen to know his location at the moment?"

"Ah… I think he's out at the courts now," Manabe rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Thank you so much, Minamoto-fukukaichou!"

"… Did you just say… the courts?" Tsuki tentatively repeated the words, "_which_ courts are you referring to?" She demanded urgently. Please, please don't let it be –

"The tennis courts of course! Why would the captain of Seigaku boys tennis team be anywhere else?"

_Bang!_ Manabe landed a shot from point-blank range.

Oh God.

Oh God.

She was screwed, so screwed, facing Tezuka was fine, going to the tennis courts was fine too; she had no problem with Tezuka and the tennis courts.

No problem if she didn't agree to some childish bet a few days ago, a childish bet which involves her bringing Seigaku's resident tensai to the Winter Ball.

Tennis courts meant that the tennis regulars will be there.

Fuji Syuusuke was a tennis prodigy, and a regular on Seigaku boys tennis team.

Tennis regulars out on the courts meant that Fuji Syuusuke was out on the courts too.

She didn't want to see Fuji Syuusuke.

… Fruity salads with holy danish dressing, she was _screwed_.

* * *

Remember to drop me a review! Hehe.


	3. Fuji Syuusuke

Thank you to **YunaBrown**, **Dragonseatingme**, **Puppylove7** and** XxBloodandButterfliesxX** for reviewing :) Thanks to those who followed and favourite'd too.

My fountain is dry, dry, dry…

**Ivy Crowns**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fuji Syuusuke**

* * *

Normally, Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't one to be flustered by anything at all. However, there are always exceptions to everything and for Tezuka, the sight of Inui approaching with a conical flask – likely a theft property of the school Chemistry lab – containing a suspicious bubbling transparent liquid which_ strange enough,_ resembled concentrated hydrogen peroxide, was one of those exceptions which could break his stoic composure.

"… Inui," Tezuka pushed his glasses up, "I thought we were friends."

Friends shouldn't be attempting to poison each other with deceitfully innocent-looking drinks which weren't _that _deceitful at all.

"Which is why, Tezuka… I saved the best for you," Inui smiled unabashedly – though, his smile was really looking more like a smirk, "Tezuka, this was what you agreed to before we played shogi." Inui gently held his captain's words hostage against him.

Tezuka frowned, he had suspicion regarding the outcome of the match – prior to an unnamed phone call which he left to pick up, Inui was two steps away from being annihilated. After the phone call, though… the whole table was turned on him and for the first time since they played against each other, Inui won against Tezuka in a shogi match.

Even so, Tezuka wasn't going to say anything unless he had concrete evidence – something which he lacked at the moment. Besides, it could be because Inui had more time to study the layout of the match and figured out a counterattack. Considering Inui's skills with data, the latter wasn't an unlikely scenario. After adjusting his glasses again, Tezuka reached out a hand and took the conical flask by the neck, "I understand." Tezuka murmured, and in large gulps he finished the whole flask of unknown concoction like a man downing shots at the pub.

The first thought when Tezuka felt the stinging taste on the tongue was it tasted somewhat like sprite – a drink he wasn't too fond of.

The next thought formed in Tezuka's mind when the burning sensation erupted in his stomach was that Inui's recipe had much room for improvement.

And the final thought – before he completely passed out, was that he really, _really_ needed to stop falling into Inui's traps.

"Ah?" Inui scrutinized the hero who fell and took out his tattered notebook, scribbling as he muttered, "I guess that was an overdose…"

"Inui, what are you doing with Tezuka?" a smooth velvety voice inquired from the back.

"Oh, you're here already, Fuji," Inui looked up and nodded to Fuji who had just arrived, "can you help to bring Tezuka to the infirmary? I need to talk to Oishi for a while."

"Saa… you didn't try your new drink out on Tezuka again, did you?" Fuji smiled knowingly, "I understand, I'll bring him over. Tell Oishi that I'll be late."

"Thank you, Fuji."

Dumping his duffel bag at one corner of the nearest court, Fuji slipped Tezuka's arm over his own shoulders and 'walked' the unconscious Tezuka to the infirmary. Despite his skinny figure, Fuji was pretty strong. After signing Tezuka in (and dealing with the school doctor's inquiry about why _Tezuka _of all people fainted which, if Fuji might mention rather amused him), Fuji was about to leave when he heard Tezuka's phone buzzing from his pocket. He almost dismissed the phone call, but the incessant buzzing stopped him in his steps.

There seemed to be an urgent matter for Tezuka.

Hesitantly, Fuji reached for Tezuka's mobile phone and drew it from his pocket. He flipped the phone open and pressed 'receive', and he said, "Hello, this is Fuji Syuusuke."

**~x~**

Tsuki had been trying to call Tezuka for a while now. Still endlessly pressing redial, the dark-eyed girl emitted a frustrated sigh of exasperation. She'd have personally went into the courts to search for him, unfortunately, she had been a step too late and a crowd of avid fans had already claimed the surroundings of the courts.

(That being said, it was to Tezuka's luck that he was escorted out of the courts without being seen. An unconscious Seigaku's 'King' would be a sight to behold. Cue frantic fan girl screams.)

_One last time_, Tsuki told herself, she'd call Tezuka one last time and if he doesn't pick up – well, she'd call Oishi instead. By hook or by crook, this budget plan must reach Tezuka's hands by today. If even the lackadaisical Manabe said that this was urgent, she should probably add a 'past deadline' in front of the word 'urgent'. Tezuka would appreciate her transferring this to him immediately upon receiving it.

She pressed redial and waited for the 'beep' which signified the end of the call; she honestly wasn't expecting Tezuka to pick up after so long. To her astonishment, her final attempt at reaching him got through.

Half-expecting Tezuka to blast out at her in his ice-cold voice for hogging his phone line, she was pleasantly surprised by a gentle voice carefully saying, "Hello."

Not just that, the very soothing and silky voice continued and introduced himself, "This is Fuji Syuusuke."

This voice… wasn't Tezuka. Tezuka couldn't sound so dreamy, beautiful and – _halt._ Tsuki's heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. Did he just say 'Fuji Syuusuke'?

Rummaging through her memory of the past moment, Tsuki confirmed that the person speaking to her _did_ introduce himself as Fuji Syuusuke.

Fuji. Syuusuke. Utterly bewildered and spellbound – as in, under a massive dizzy spell, Tsuki nearly flung her phone out of her hands.

Did she by some slip of miracle punch in the wrong number when keying in Tezuka's contact (_but that was impossible_, when Tsuki thought through it again after calming her nerves, she had contacted Tezuka via this number more than a couple of times), or did Tezuka's number somehow redirect her to Fuji Syuusuke?

_Kami_, this joke was _too much_.

**~x~**

When Fuji failed to obtain a reply from whoever was on the other end of the line after waiting for over a minute, he patiently tried again, "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu's phone. Due to some circumstances… he won't be able to reply to you at the moment. If you have anything you'd like to tell him, I can relay the message on your behalf. Or, if it's too personal, you can call him again later." He offered kindly.

"Ah, uh…"

A young_ female_ voice? Fuji glanced at Tezuka through closed eyes, he wasn't aware that there existed a girl who'd know Tezuka's number. Fuji briefly ran through his knowledge of Tezuka and he was certain that his friend-cum-captain didn't have any female relatives their age.

So, this girl… who was she to their captain?

Missing the sound of the girl swallowing in her throat, Fuji only heard her introducing herself, "I'm Minamoto Tsuki, can you tell Tezuka to pick up the student council's budget plan from me later before 6pm? I'll be in the second music room till then."

So she was his student council mate. Glancing at Tezuka again, Fuji said, "That wouldn't be possible, Tezuka is currently in the infirmary. Is it urgent?"

"Sort of," Tsuki replied weakly on the other end of the line.

After thinking for a moment, Fuji smiled and said, "I understand. Could you tell me your location at the moment? I'll go over to retrieve the material from you."

**~x~**

_Tezuka Kunimitsu landed himself in the infirmary._ Before Tsuki recovered from the shock at the knowledge, Fuji frayed with her nerves again by saying, "I'll go over to retrieve the material from you."

"T-that'd be too much of a trouble, it's fine, really," Tsuki stammered over her words, it was the first time she felt so awkward speaking to someone over the phone.

Why did Fuji Syuusuke have to possess the kind of voice she liked the most – and on top of that, be the subject of her silly bet!?

"But you said that it was urgent, didn't you? Don't worry about troubling me, Tezuka is my friend too," Fuji chuckled, "Saa… can you tell me your location now, Minamoto-chan?"

Tsuki inhaled sharply, _calm down, calm down,_ she told herself, Fuji Syuusuke was just a boy.

_A boy with an extremely alluring voice which she was utterly helpless against. _

"Outside of the tennis courts," said Tsuki, suddenly finding the file in her hand extremely hot.

"I'll be there in a moment, can you meet me at the storeroom behind the courts?" Fuji checked the time on the clock in the infirmary, "I think it's rather crowded at the courts at the moment."

Friday afternoons were the most crowded since most clubs didn't have activities on Fridays, which meant that majority of the school population was free to 'visit' their courts.

"Uh, okay, I'll meet you there. Bye," Tsuki finished off lamely.

Fuji chuckled again, finding her awkwardness rather interesting, "Saa… I'll see you later, Minamoto-chan. Good bye."

**~x~**

Maybe she should run away before it was too late. Nervously pacing to and fro between the storeroom and the main walkway, there were several moments when Tsuki nearly slipped away. For the love of God, why did she agree to meet with Fuji Syuusuke? If words of their rendezvous leaked out, she'd probably be chased down to the ends of the world by Fuji's fan girls. _But_ if she stood him up now (which would be inevitable since she won't be able to contact him), she'd probably be ripped to shreds by his carnivorous fans.

Between being hunted to the ends of the world and being dismembered, only a fool would choose the latter.

"Sorry for being late, I was held up by the crowd for a moment," the same dreamy voice which Tsuki heard over the phone suddenly rang from behind her. She turned around, and the sight of Fuji Syuusuke entered her vision.

Despite having worked closely with Tezuka, Tsuki wasn't acquainted with his team except for Oishi who was her classmate, so this meeting was the first time she was seeing Fuji Syuusuke so close up. He could probably be summed up in one word – ethereal.

As for Fuji, he vaguely remembered Tsuki for her frequent appearances on the podium during assembly. "Minamoto-chan?" he asked lightly.

"Y-yes, Fuji-san, this is the budget plan," flustered, Tsuki almost shoved the file into Fuji's hands, "please do get it to Tezuka. If there's nothing else I – um, will be taking my leave. Good bye."

Tsuki fled from the scene.

A brow raised in confusion, Fuji stared at the retreating figure of the thin navy-haired girl.

Did he unwittingly reveal his dark side to her? Because she looked like her life was on the line. Shrugging his shoulders, Fuji turned around and made his way back to the courts.

He had delayed practice for long enough, it was time to return to the courts.

* * *

Fuji, Fuji, Fuji… hurhur, it's just like him to scare Tsuki out of her wits even before they were properly acquainted. Please remember to review! :D


End file.
